Her Stalker
by huangkell22
Summary: Wu Zun moved away from home and move in to his friends' apartment because he could no longer tolerate quarrel between his mother and father. Everything went fine until one day; he realized his parents were divorced. He thought the reason behind this was b
1. Chapter 1 Jewels in Her Eyes

"How can you guys play around with someone else boxer?" exclaimed a handsome guy with a hood sweatshirt on.

"Wu Zun, you don't understand that guy, Joe is getting on my nerve! This is pay back, man!" argued a guy with brown hair and blond highlight who wearing his basketball jersey, spinning the black boxer around his index finger.

"Look, even the most quiet Calvin agreed with me," Wu Zun look at the shy looking guy who quickly has his head down.

"Guys, we are in a subway not in a street!" complains the cute guy who wearing a black and gray stripes long sleeves shirt.

"Ha—ha, Aaron is acting like Lu, the dean who is the one with big nose!" laughs the guy in the jersey.

"Jiro, you never learn to get serious," Wu Zun said with shame.

"What you mean? Are you trying to tell me that you are sick and tired of me being your best friend?" Jiro shoved the hunk aside.

"I didn't expect you will help me get revenge from that bastard, Joe Cheng. But, you're going too far saying I am embarrassing you whenever we hangout together!" added Jiro angrily.

Wu Zun remains in rage. While the cute guy with the dimples hold them back from the quarrel by standing in between them.

"Jiro, you know Wu Zun don't mean it that way," Aaron said in a mild tone.

Jiro stares at Aaron with his bloodshot eyes and then at Wu Zun. Then he replied,

"If what Aaron says is the truth why I don't hear someone who supposes to apologize should open his mouth and say it?"

Aaron nudged Wu Zun in the arm and muttered in his ear, "Say something, man."

Wu Zun refuse to open his mouth and admit it was his fault.

Witnessing this fuming scene among his best friends and everyone in subway staring at them, Calvin remains quiet and walks away from the three of them.

He stood at the unoccupied corner of subway and pretends he is one the bystanders who doesn't bother to say anything.

"Even Calvin can't stand you, Jiro!" Wu Zun shouted without holding back his words and punch Jiro in the cheek.

"You—are you looking for a fight; do you really hate me this much?" The brownish-blonde hair guy raises a fist at the hunk.

"Break it up, guys! Let's talk it out; we are buddies after all so there is no need to be so rough against each other." Aaron consoles the two enrage guys.

"You know you guys making a scene in the subway, right?" The dimples guy added.

"Who cares Aaron, this guy only think getting his little pride back is more important than anything else?" Wu Zun bites Jiro back with his words.

"I'm not speaking about getting my pride back! It is that Joe Cheng who always has his little tricks behind his sleeves. You also know when every time in the swimming team, he pretends to let me swim ahead of him but by the last round he purposely kicks me in the arms!" Jiro explains to Wu Zun.

"Well that is your problem, but I still can't imagine you being lame enough to play stealing his boxer," claimed Wu Zun with his pout lips.

"Stop it, guys! You just hurting your friendship if you guys continue any further," Aaron once again comforted them.

"I have no respect for people like him! I'm leaving this freaking place and I don't want to see his face!" Wu Zun stormed off as soon as the subway door opens.

Suddenly, he bumps into a short hair person and didn't bother to apologize at all.

"Move aside, boy!" he roars out loud at that person.

"Excuse me, but you bump into me first so you should be the one to apologize," said that person in a polite tone.

He held up his head and his eyes quickly glance over and meet with this person's eyes.

Afterward, he walks straight ahead without a single word from his mouth.

That night Wu Zun keeps on tossing and turning from side to side on his cozy bed. For some reason, something is bothering him.

He knows by heart that the recent argument between him and Jiro did piss him off, but that was not the main reason that left him feeling so restless.

The hunk tried to close his eyes in the dark but continue to see that person image painted in front of him from his memories.

At first sight, he knew that person is definitely unique and the one who has the power to change him into a completely new person.

Into a person who he, himself don't know who he is.

Don't miss out the next Chapter!

huangkell


	2. Chapter 2 One Step Closer

...

(First chapter was a flashback of this one.)

"Who are you looking for, handsome?" asked a well-dressed hostess with long curly hair that stood by the entrance of a nightclub.

"Does a lady with short hair work here?" Wu Zun questioned her in return and constantly looking inside the grand surrounding of the nightclub where other hostesses were accompanying their male customers.

"Oh I see, you are interested in short hairstyle girls!" the curly hair hostess laughs.

"It is not like what you think," the hunk denies immediately.

"Then what is it, handsome?" she sexily poses her revealing body in front of him.

"Just a few minute ago, I saw her went in here," claims Wu Zun who refuse to surrender the chance to seek for the short hair lady.

Her hands stroke his smooth cheek and whispered in his ears, "Why don't you forget her and try me instead?"

He throws her hands off and his eyes filled with seriousness. "Miss, can you seriously tell me if there is a short hair lady here?"

"Well, there are quite a lot of short hairstyle ladies here, you know her name?" She grew impatient with her arms crosses over her breasts.

"Ah—no, I don't know her name, but I know she went in here several times and disappears without a trace."

"I want to help you, but it seems you are just asking for trouble!" She gives him a furious look. "Beside, you are wasting my precious time!"

"Sorry, miss. I have been looking for her these days," he replies with a desperate look on his dazzling features.

"Do you have money?" she asked with her hand held out toward him.

Wu Zun was speechless by her words.

"If not, please leave…we don't do business for bum!" she yells out.

Then she slams the door in front of his face with no respect at all.

As Wu Zun felt hopeless and walk by a French restaurant where suddenly he felt his chance just arrives around the corner.

However, he witness with his eyes that his own father is together with a short hair lady, the one that Wu Zun been seeking for so long.

Without thinking, he ran across the street and a powerful bright light cast over him along with the honking sound that filled the air.

"Hey, dude if you trying to get yourself kill don't get me involved!" shouted the fuming old man from the driver seat.

"Sorry," Wu Zun response back and saw the car drove off.

As he reaches the front entrance of the French restaurant he stood by the nearby window and eavesdrop their private conversation.

The middle-aged man with a black suit on is holding the delicate hands of the lady with short hair.

"Ella, how you and little Wilson doing lately?" he smiles at her warmly.

She smiles back at him and softly spoke, "Lately, everything has been well. But, Wilson kept on asking me who is his father. I don't know how to answer him."

Her beautiful glowing smile breaks into a frown and her eyes were drowning in tears.

"It's alright, I am here. I will take care of you and Wilson so don't worry about it," the man comforts her by gently patting her back.

They break apart. She wipes her tears with the back of her hands and gulp down a full glass of red wine.

"Don't mind me. Are you sure about the divorce between you and your wife?"

"Don't even mention her; she has completely changed since that day I know her."

"Isn't there anything to save this marriage?" Ella exclaimed.

"I don't want you to divorce your wife because of me and Wilson," she added. "You will regret."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Ella. But, I still don't see anything can bring me and her back together again."

"What about your son?" the lady questioned him with deep concern.

"Ah—my son, Wu Zun move out for a long time so he is on his own now so I have no worry for him except for you, Ella."

She place down her wine glass on the redwood table.

Wu Zun saw her walks over and gives his father a hug.

"Thanks for staying by my side," she said in a gentle tone.

(Back to reality)

This only makes Wu Zun grew more upset than before.

"Is this the reason why there is a gap between his father and mother's relationship?" he wondered in his mind as his head rest on the comfy pillow.

Another guy with brown and blond hair steps in Wu Zun's bedroom and throws a towel at Wu Zun who seems daydreaming.

"What are you thinking so deeply?" he then jeered him. "Still thinking about that lady?"

Wu Zun rise up from his bed and stammered, "No—I'm not thinking about her. Yesterday, I just went out to get some drinks, that all."

"Wu Zun, if you are in love then admits it. I won't steal her from you or anything." The jolly Jiro dances around the room wildly and raining the droplet of water on the carpet as he shook his soaked head from side to side.

"Hey, will you stop doing that and put on some clothes!" Wu Zun exclaimed and looks away from Jiro's naked body. "Otherwise, you got to clean my room afterward!"

"What, are you jealous of me having a more well-built body than yours?" Jiro continues to teases Wu Zun.

"Or you too shy to face me because I am nude?" Jiro added with a laugh. "Sometime, I wonder are you bisexual or straight?"

"Stop teasing him, Jiro!" Aaron said who suddenly emerge out of no where with a cup of creamy latte held in his hand.

"Oh my, Aaron has feeling for Wu Zun—oh my god!" Jiro ran off squealing and chuckling out at the same time as Aaron chasing after him.

Aaron screams out, "If you kept on saying it, I'll scald your pretty face with my latte!"

"Come' on honey, I love to be torment by you, cutie!" The toothy blonde guy taunts Aaron who is blushing.

Later, the quiet guy, Calvin walks into Wu Zun's room after turning off the television.

"Take a cold shower to cool off your head or else you can't sleep this way," he requested in a mild tone and pat on Wu Zun's shoulder.

"That's all I can do," with that dry voice the reticent guy left to his room.

Leaving the silence behind this handsome guy, he believes the lady that with his father the other day he encounter in the French restaurant was his father's mistress.

The pain dwells within him because he could not able to forget the first time he bumps into her at the subway station.

All this encourage him to get more intimate with this suspicious woman who he really hates now.

He throws the dry towel aside and looks out to the open window. There lies the opposite apartment with the bedroom light turn on and a black figure walk by the window.

Wu Zun stare at it for a moment and figure out that person is someone he is after for long a time.

"It's her," his face lit up with a sly grin.

He drops his heavy body on the bed and there he slept with peace.

P.S. Please comments!

Enjoy!

huangkell


End file.
